Do You Wanna Build a Robot?
by evilpeacemaker
Summary: After death while stuck forever living with the rest of your deceased friends in dream bubbles things may come up that didn't in life, secrets, repressed feelings. Anything can happen now, now that its too late to save someone, to confess your feelings, though the memory scenes are limited its better than nothing.
1. Hurting

"Nepeta, I told you to stay hidden." Equius' now white dead eyes were now excreting dark blue tears that matched his blood. "you could have lived if you had just listened." the catlike troll didn't make eye contact with her Moirail, she looked angry with him, how couldn't he understand why she had disobeyed him?

"I wasn't about to go down without a fight!" she clenched her tiny fists around her claws. "He killed you, and what kind of Meowrail would I have been if I didn't try to avenge you?" Nepeta tried to meet Equius' gaze but he was the one looking away now. The Blueblood had wiped his tears by now. "Why dont you understand?!"

"That is enough, I would just like to be alone right now." the male troll turned to navigate back to his hive only to find this dream bubble was not his memory, he had no idea where he was. Nepeta grabbed his wrist softly.

"Purrlease don't go..." the male hesitated as he saw the blue gloved hand on his wrist. He didnt want to but he didnt want his Moirail to doubt his STRONGNESS even if at this time his tears were justified.

"Please Nepeta I must, I do not wish to be seen in this state." he turned his wrist only slightly, easily able to break free from his oliveblood Moirail. Without warning he ran off in a direction that looked like it could take him home. The female troll stood and watched him abscond and waited till he was out of sight before she fell to her knees.

"You can be so stupid sometimes." the green tears streaked her cheeks and she wiped them on her coat before they dripped off her chin. She wept in her spot for a while until she had no more tears to cry. The catlike troll pulled herself to her feet and slowly made her way back to her cave where she encountered her dead lusus' ghost. Nepeta smiled weakly at her napping lusus who was curled in his usual spot in her cave, a fire was roaring in the fireplace she had built. "Hey Pounce, I knew we would see each other again." she petted the giant cat creature's head and he opened his eyes ever so slightly, yawned, and went back to his nap.

Though Nepeta was dead and ghosts needed no sleep she felt like a nap with her custodian was just what she needed to feel better. The grey skinned girl curled up next to Pounce De Leon and dozed off. A few hours passed as she snoozed and she stretched when she felt like it had been a nice nap. Nepeta padded on all fours to the fire and got warm before thinking about Equius and how he had been acting.

Nepeta knew Equius was only looking out for her when he told her to stay hidden. Though she would have still been alive if she had listened, life without her Moirail would have been no life she wanted to live. She rose to her feet again, she wanted to go find Equius and tell him she was sorry for getting mad at him.

The Cat Girl made sure to bring some straws in case Equius was having trouble with glasses again. Nepeta headed to his hive and knocked, there was no answer. She tried the knob and it was locked, now her patience was being tried. Equius had no reason to lock his doors, anyone who entered his hive would be sorry they did! He was one of the STRONGest trolls she knew. She knocked on the door as loud as she could.

"Equius! Hello? Its Nepeta, purrlease let me in!" her knuckles began to bruise after she had knocked many times, the green blood pooling at the joints. She was frustrated, why wouldnt he come to the door? She kicked it with her blue paw shoe. "Equius please... do you wanna build a robot? Come on out just let me in..."

"Please Nepeta, not now..." she heard his deep voice from behind the door, had he been there the whole time? The tears were coming again and she couldn't stop them.

"WHY?!" she kicked the door again. "Is your Highblood pride more important to you than our Moirailigence?! Just because I don't listen all the time dosn't mean you should be mad at me! You aren't my lusus!" she knew the hurt was showing in her voice. "stop being stupid and talk to me!" her clenched fists were shaking, there was no more response from behind the door. It was getting gold out and Nepeta's jacket was not nearly warm enough, she would have to leave if she was going to be able to get back before catching a cold. "fine, i'm going... you know where to find me if you change your mind."

She sniffled and headed back home. Once she got into the woods she sprinted home and curled up under a pile of furs from the kills she'd made in her life. She cried a little until she fell asleep again.


	2. A Visit From an Old Friend

Again Nepeta woke, but this time she felt eyes on her. The troll opened her blank eyes and they darted around her cave until they focused on a familiar face, smiling creepily at her.

"Hello Nepeta!~" Aradia grinned at her as she sat up. Nepeta stretched and yawned before speaking to her friend.

"Aradia, its been a while. Its furry nice to see mew." her voice still reflected a bit of adness and the god tier troll frowned at her.

"Is something the matter? You seem a bit blue, and not in a good way." Nepeta frowned, her joke struck the wrong part of her because it reminded her of exactly why she was upset. Nepeta picked at one of her nails and avoided eye contact.

"something is furry much the matter." she pouted "and it is big and blue." Aradia grinned again, getting a bit of an idea.

"want me to go kick the tar out of him?" she struck her hand, a bit of glittery fairy dust poofing out of it. "I know he wont even try to fight it." Nepeta couldn't help but crack a brief smile before she answered.

"As purrfect as that sounds I dont think I want to see him hurt. I know even if he deserves it now I'll feel bad fur him later." Aradia nodded.

"Maybe I could troll him and tell him to stop being such a dweeb!" Nepeta nodded, approving this idea.

"Maybe he will listen to you." Aradia pulled out her computer and began typing to him. She mentioned that she was with Nepeta and he had upset her, and he better make it right or not only would she kick the crap out of him she would never talk to him again. He understood and said he would make it right by the cat-troll. Nepeta wondered about how he would make it up to her. Aradia grinned at her friend.

"That should do it! He seems to regret upsetting you in the first place!~" Nepeta hugged her suddenly, she was overwhelmed by happiness. Who would have known that a surprise visit from an old friend would fix her problems?

"Thank you Aradia!" she hugged the rust-blooded troll tight "You have no idea how much this means to me." Aradia patted her friend's back as she pulled away.

"Anything for you! We're friends and that's what friends are for!" she smiled in her eerie way and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "hate to cut our visit short but I'll be back sometime soon! Also tell the Moirail I said hello, I have a good feeling he'll be along soon."

"Alright, I'll hold Mew to that!" she gave her another hug before her spacey pajama clad friend stood and floated out the door, waving from the cave entrance with a jingly sound.


	3. Meowrails

About an hour after Aradia departed Nepeta began to wonder about Equius, where he was and when she would see him. She pawed at her roarbeast rug in thought, then she heard a familiar voice near the opening of her cave.

"Nepeta." the catlike troll hopped up to her feet and ran to the cave's opening, she was surprised not to see her Meowrail there. Nepeta looks around, her inner huntress coming out again, she spotted him but not before she almost stepped on a gift that had been laid in front of her cave. She bent down and scooped up a bouquet of beautiful blue flowers from near Equius' hive. Nepeta found herself smiling a mile wide as she smelled them. Equius would often smell lightly of these blooms. Terezi often after Equius would leave told Nepeta that she always knew when he was near, not by the smell of his sweat but by the smell of the flowers.

Equius tried to watch without being seen but of course he had been spotted already, Nepeta set the flowers back down and began a run on all fours towards the strong troll. Once the girl was close enough to him she tackle pounced her Moirail who caught her as gently as he could.

"I'm glad you came to purr senses!" she nuzzled her best friend happily and he hugged her close to his chest. She could hear his Auticular Pump Biscuit pushing his blood through his body and she sighed contentedly. "you scared me, I thought maybe... we weren't Moirail anymore."

"I don't think I could spend the rest of eternity without you. I'm sorry I did that to you Nepeta." he fixed her hat that had been moved only a bit out of place when she had tackled him. The cat-troll hopped down from his arms and offered her hand to him, which he carefully took. Nepeta led him back to her cave and brought the flowers inside. Pounce opened one eye and acknowledged them with a soft purr before closing his eyes again, resuming his nap.

"would you like some tea?" Nepeta smiled up at him "I have milk, I know how mew take it." Equius nodded and sat down on the floor. The girl gathered the tea set with special cups made of metal so they didnt break anything. She put the kettle over the fire and sat down facing him. "I'm purrleased that you and I are okay." Equius nodded again, his big hands resting on his ankles.

Soon the kettle was whistling and she poured the water over the leaves, leaving a lot of room for milk in Equius' cup, he smiled a little, not wide enough to show his missing teeth. Nepeta gave him a sugar cube and put a few in hers and then poured the milk into each cup. Her Moirail thanked her and picked up his cup, blowing at the steam before sipping the tea.

After tea Equius had to depart, Nepeta gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek before she watched her blueblooded friend head home. When he was far enough she ran back inside and hugged her sleeping lusus with a soft squeal, Pounce licked her with both of his tongues and gave her a nuzzle. Nepeta went and smelled the flowers Equius had brought, she and Terezi loved the smell when they would get together at Nepeta's cave and Equius would visit. She missed all of her friends but knew that it was better that most of them were still alive. Nepeta watched her fire that never went out until she was tired and then she took a little nap through the day that so hurt her eyes.


End file.
